


Cream

by naboojakku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben cheats on Rey's mother, Ben is 34, Biting, Brat Rey, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Complete, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Darkfic, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Ben Solo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Infidelity, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, No Condoms, No Plot/Plotless, No Pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 16, Rey's mom is ambiguous, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Taboo, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, age gap, all my thoughts? plotless, based on porn, because I’m shameless, daddy ben, dubcon, i could never write a book because all i know is plotlessness, insert clown face, inspiration linked below heh, mention of birth control, my brain? plotless, my personality? plotless, noncon because she's young, primal play, sweet cheeks is the WORST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku
Summary: When the shower starts down the hall, Rey knows it’s only a matter of time until Daddy comes to visit.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 45
Kudos: 239





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ur_a_wizard_jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_a_wizard_jay/gifts).



> **ah shit here we go again**

At the end of the hall, the house’s water pipes begin a symphony of creaks and rattles. There follows the recognizable sound of the shower turning on. It drifts through the open doorway of her bedroom, and Rey smiles sleepily. She knows it’s only a matter of time. 

She slowly sits up in bed, blankets pooling at her waist, but she doesn’t rise. With a yawn, she rubs her sleep-crusted eyes with the back of her hand and blinks at the clock on the nightstand. Seven-fourteen. Her lower lip pushes out unhappily. More than enough time to get ready for school.

Maybe she can persuade him otherwise. 

Footsteps pad down the hallway, heavy but quiet. They’ve lived in this house long enough to avoid all the creaky floorboards when they want to, and although Daddy insists it’s “no big deal,” she’s old enough now to understand that what they’re doing should be best kept secret. 

She sighs and glances out the window. Clear skies and sunlit streets. A garbage truck rumbles in the distance. Summer is right around the corner, and soon she’ll be spending all her free time with friends and at parties and in places like the mall. She hopes, anyway. All depends on him. Sometimes Daddy prefers she stay where he can keep an eye on her, which means sometimes weeks will pass before she steps foot beyond the boundaries of her home. 

Her bedroom door slowly opens—they’re past the need for knocking—and a head full of thick black hair peeks through. It’s haphazardly tied back in one of those messy manbuns, which is funny because he doesn’t even realize its bohemian association. _Hipster,_ she’ll tease, tugging lightly at his loose strands. But he refuses to cut it because she once said she prefers the length to a traditional haircut. Makes him look approachable, yet somehow tough too.

Daddy steps inside and leans on the door, big arm braced high against the frame. He’s still in pajamas—black t-shirt, grey sweatpants, all Adidas like a college jock—and when he notices she’s awake, he smiles.

“Morning, sweet cheeks.”

Rey harrumphs and scowls and pretends to be annoyed. “You know I hate that.” 

“You know that’s why I use it.” Daddy winks.

He's still in the doorway, hasn’t made a move to enter, and she wonders if he’s waiting for an invitation. They’re past that point too, but she’s not a mind reader—maybe he’s having second thoughts. Maybe he's reconsidering this arrangement and what it means for their family. Wouldn’t be the first time.

And yet day after day he keeps coming back. 

“Why don’t you come in?” she asks, modulating her voice so it doesn’t sound like she’s begging or whining. She’s determined to keep up the pretense that she doesn’t like their _special times_ very much, and so far it’s worked. But Daddy’s clever, and he always watches her very closely, searching for a hint of reluctance, of doubt, so he can show her just what she'd be missing should she decide to call this off.

Not that she really has any say in the matter. Daddy has the keys to her bedroom and window and even one for the closet. He has keys to all the rooms in the house, in fact. He knows exactly where to find her—all else is pretense. 

Daddy hums and meanders forward, finally crossing the threshold. Her eyes unconsciously drift to the open door, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Did you sleep well?”

Rey shrugs, suddenly restless. She remembers Mr. Chewie telling them about a math surprise later in the week. He wouldn’t dare use “pop quiz,” but everyone knows that’s what it really is. She thinks it might be today, and a frown pulls at her lips. Maybe she _should_ go in. Be responsible and stuff.

Daddy pauses at her bookcase and pretends to examine her collection of Funko Pops. They’re arranged according to color, not fandom, which her friends seem to think is bizarre. Whatever. It’s her room. 

“You’re missing one,” he points out, and her frown deepens. He means the red Pops. There’s a shade missing—something between scarlet and crimson. She’s been eyeing a Funko in the Sherlock fandom with those colors, but she hasn’t made a decision yet. Not to mention it’s really, really expensive. 

She melts against her wall of pillows, tugging the covers into her lap. Of course he notices a little detail like that. Daddy knows her Funkos as well as she does. He’s the one who bought them, after all. Gifts for her discretion.

Sniffing, Rey crosses her arms. “Maybe someone should buy it for me.”

An eyebrow shoots up, but he doesn’t turn away from the display. “Maybe someone should.”

She huffs and switches her attention back to the door. The fact that it’s still open unsettles her. It could just mean he’s here to wake her up, nothing more. It could mean he just hasn’t gotten around to closing it yet.

Or it could mean something new.

When she glances back, he’s staring. She flushes and wonders if there’s a smudge on her face. Dirt or leftover makeup from yesterday. She presses the tip of her finger to her cheek and mutters, “What?”

He shrugs, a languid roll of his shoulders, and her heart skips a beat when he eases closer. “Nothing.”

“It’s something,” she argues, blinking skeptically. 

“You’re combative this morning, aren’t you.” He eases another step, one big finger trailing along a bedpost. 

“Just tired.” 

He frowns and pauses beside the bed. “You said you slept okay.”

“Yeah, well.” She flounders for an answer. Her heart is doing jumping jacks in her chest. The uncertainty of what comes next always floods her with adrenaline. What will he do? When will he do it? 

Daddy sits on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. “Are you feeling bad? Tell me the truth.”

She barely refrains from rolling her eyes. Calm down, Mr. Inquisitor. “I’m _fine.”_

His jaw works like he’s struggling for words. For a split second, she fears he'll simply turn around and leave. But then he lowers his voice and asks, “You’re still taking the pills, right?” 

Her eyes immediately flinch to her nightstand. Packets of ortho-tri-cyclen hide under sheafs of paper and half a dozen tubes of chapstick. She has enough to last her through the summer. 

Rey nods and plays with her sheets. 

His shoulders deflate with a sigh of relief, and he tentatively reaches for her hand. His palm is calloused, fingers wrapping around her own, so big they envelope her whole hand. She shivers, nerves alight with expectation. 

“That’s good,” he murmurs, staring at her again. His gaze has always been so _direct._

She shifts nervously. “What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?” 

For a moment, there’s nothing but the low buzzing of her desk fan and, faintly, the sound of the shower. Mom’s always in there for at least half an hour. She needs to scrub and exfoliate and a hundred other things. The monthly bill from Bath and Body Works is something like three hundred dollars. A stupid waste. 

Daddy’s hand drifts to her cheek, as if guided by an invisible force. That's how they are with each other. Magnetized. “I like looking at you. That’s all.” 

Pink rises in her face again, and she tries to duck her head. He’s always giving her compliments, and she’s really never sure how to react. Say thank you? Pretend they don't mean anything? He grabs her chin and forces her to make eye contact. His are unusually dark. On a regular day, his eyes are light amber, playful and open and happy. But now they’re heavy with something else. 

Her lips part, and she stares back, breathless and waiting. 

He leans close, a helpless look on his face, and kisses her. Lips soft and careful, moving against hers with a gentleness that belies the darkness in his eyes. Rey trembles, kissing him back, and climbs into his lap, clutching at his shirt. A big hand massages her knee, then glides to her upper thigh, bunching up the hem of her nightshirt. It dips between her legs, and she eagerly spreads them. 

He inhales sharply against her mouth. “Rey.” 

She presses a kiss to his chin. 

“Have you been touching yourself?” 

She hums noncommittally and nibbles on his lower lip. Isn’t the answer obvious? These days she can hardly fall asleep without bringing herself to orgasm. She still needs relief if Daddy's not around to help. Her fingers work well enough in the absence of something...bigger. 

He groans and slips a finger along her folds, exploring. “Christ. You’re already wet and so—so goddamn _soft._ ” 

She can imagine all too well what she feels like down there. Slick and warm and smooth like velvet. Rey lays her head on his chest, biting her lip, and admits, “I kept thinking about that day in the park. The way you held me up against that tree. How... _rough_ you were, Daddy." 

He curses, low and vicious, and she smiles against the dip of his collarbones. It’s so easy to get him riled. 

Last week, two hours before the end of the school day, an office assistant knocked on the classroom door and informed her someone was there to pick her up. Surprised, Rey had gathered her things, shoving them into her backpack with none of her usual care for organization. She was instantly swamped with worry—were her parents hurt? Had their house burned down? Something was wrong, she just knew it. 

But when she rounded the corner of the office, the sight that greeted her made her skid to a stop just outside the doors. Daddy stood by the receptionist's desk, hands in his pockets, broad shoulders blocking out the rest of the room. He saw her immediately, grinned, and was out of the office in a blink. Relieved, she flung herself into his arms, and he carried her like a new bride over the building’s threshold and into the parking lot, nuzzling her cheeks and laughing into her neck like they were two newly sprung inmates, released after a long time apart. 

Once they were in the car, she could _smell_ his need, and so as soon as they exited the school parking lot, she climbed into his lap and wrapped herself around him while he drove. At a long stoplight, he unzipped his slacks and lifted her skirt up so he could slip inside, and for days after she marveled that no serious vehicular felonies had been committed that day. 

But Daddy had always been good at multitasking. 

The park that day was deserted. Mid-afternoon meant that people were still at work or in school. After an impromptu picnic—late lunch for him, second lunch for her—Daddy led them down a path deep in the woods. She assumed they were just there to sightsee and hold hands, which was fine by her, but on a narrow wooden bridge halfway over a creek bed he gently pushed her up against a thick oak and fucked her so hard she couldn’t walk a straight line. 

And then he did it again.

“I missed you that day,” he admits now, massaging the back of her neck. “I miss you every day, but—I had a string of bad clients, and all I wanted was some peace and quiet, and somehow—” He kisses the tip of her nose. “I found my way to you.”

“I miss you too,” she whispers, heart aching. “All the time.”

“Right now?” He’s teasing, but she feels his hand pulling back as if he means to leave, and that’s not want she wants, that’s not what she wants at _all_ —

Rey grabs hold of his hand and guides it back between her legs. He doesn’t resist, and when she pushes his finger inside her folds, holding it there for a long minute, he licks his lips and inserts it the rest of the way until he’s knuckle deep. She sighs and tilts her head up, gazing at him through lowered lashes. 

“You’re tight,” he says wonderingly. “After all this time, I—you’re still so fucking _tight_. How—how is that possible?”

She doesn’t know. But she’s small and he’s big, so it only makes sense that one of them will always be forced to accommodate the other. 

With a shy smile, Rey moves her hips, just an inch or two, and Daddy takes the hint. He begins to work his finger in slow rotations, nudging ever closer to her clit. Her thighs clench expectantly, and his eyes grow distant, dreamy. 

“Maybe you’re not big enough,” she teases, gripping his forearm. “Maybe I need a bigger dick to loosen me up.” 

He makes a vague, threatening sound in the back of his throat. “Oh, yeah? Where you gonna find one of those, potty mouth?”

She giggles, but her amusement fades on a sigh as he pumps his finger in short, rough strokes. She shakily runs her fingers through his hair, yanking out the rubber band until it falls around his shoulders in loose waves. His hair is so beautiful. Even if Mom's sitting next to them, Rey can't help but stroke his head whenever they watch reruns of _Parks and Rec_ on the living room sofa. Sometimes she'll catch Mom watching them with something suspiciously like envy. 

Squirming, forehead pressed to his shoulder, she quickly rolls her hips until she falls apart on his hand a minute later, loosing a high-pitched cry that he smothers with his mouth. 

When he roughly rolls her facedown on the bed, she’s already getting into position. He snaps off her nightshirt with a quick, merciless yank, completely baring her to him, and his own clothes fly off as if whipped by hurricane winds. Her thoughts flit briefly to the open door again, but she suspects it’s deliberate now. The thrill of being so obvious about it, the thrill of showing just how much they don’t care, excites Daddy. Part of her is convinced he _wants_ Mom to catch them in the act so they don’t have to hide. 

And day by day, they inch ever closer to a boundary that can’t be uncrossed. She suspects this current supply of pills will be her last, and after they're gone, well...

At least he already has experience raising a kid. 

When he mounts her from behind, his hips pushing against the globes of her ass, she’s already bent in half, face pressed to the sheets, knees nearly touching her shoulders. Getting into position is like second nature to her now. Daddy enters her pussy in one swift stroke, and she moans at the familiar pleasure of having him inside her, having him home. His voice from past trysts echo in her head: Right where I belong.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, and between one thrust and the next he’s suddenly hammering her pussy, his cock penetrating so deep she can damn near feel it in her belly. The heat of their joining is like a missile, streaking through her body, leaving trails of angry red sparks behind. The friction grabs hold and drags her ruthlessly to the pinnacle of a sharp sort of pleasure. She cries out wordlessly, fingers hooked into claws, twisted in the white sheets, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. 

“ _Daddy!_ ” she croons as she’s jostled around on the mattress. He loves when she’s verbal. “Daddy, I--”

He smacks her ass and drapes himself over her back, his weight like a heavy blanket. “Is it big, baby? Is Daddy’s dick big enough for you?”

She sobs, stammering out a hysterical _yes yes yes_ , and begs him to go faster. The shower is still going, and neither of them have hit their peak, so he braces his hands on either side of her head and positions himself accordingly. They’ve done this so often that it’s thoughtless, more a dance than a series of disjointed movements. 

Still pumping, but leisurely now as he adjusts, Daddy rises to the balls of his feet so he’s bent over her. He withdraws until only his cock’s plushy head is still submerged, and then he enters her in one swift, vicious stroke, hard enough his balls clap her ass. She screams into the mattress, eyes screwed shut, as he repeats the motion. Again and again and _again_ , until the only sounds in the whole world are her cries of pleasure, the loud, wet slap of his skin meeting hers, and the rhythmic banging of the headboard against her bedroom wall. 

“ _Oh, Daddy,_ ” she shrieks, mindless with want and need and a fast-moving heat that threatens to shatter her very mind. She forgets school and friends and math quizzes—she forgets everything but the rhythm of her daddy moving deep inside her body. 

“ _Cum_ , baby,” he grunts thickly. “Cum on Daddy. Let me see that cream.”

As commanded, she climaxes, toes curling, hands white-knuckled, legs trembling as a searing wave of pleasure scorches through her lower body. She screams herself hoarse as Daddy fucks her through it, and then just as the insanity begins to fade, as her mind realigns itself, his own climax reaches its tipping point, and with a low moan he lets go too. 

There’s a burst of intense heat between her legs, and it spreads outward from her pussy all the way up her arms. She’s pinned nearly upside-down, and at this angle she feels his cum gush deep, taking root. He falls to his knees, and she shudders under him as he continues to lazily thrust, cum splattering her thighs, smearing along his shaft so their joining makes thick, suctioning smacks. She rolls her hips, murmuring, “Deeper, deeper.”

Daddy folds himself over her again, his cock buried as far as it will go, and when she moves under him, seeking more warmth, he bites the back of her neck and growls. She whimpers, as expected, and goes limp. He holds her there, teeth sunk into her throat, until all his cum is spent and the flow completely tapers off. 

Holding her for an extra few seconds, just to prove he can, Daddy finally releases her, breathing harshly through his nose—more beast than man. “Good?”

“P-Perfect.” She catches her breath, dazed yet deliciously sated. This might’ve been the best one yet. Soon they won’t have to hide what they’re doing, but for now they’ll just have to practice in secret.

 _We don’t want to make Mom jealous,_ he’ll say, feigning guilt, and Rey will do her best to hide her smile. Pretty sure that train's already left the station. 

Daddy nuzzles her neck and kisses the broken skin of her fresh bruise, his hips pushing so forcefully she begins to slide up the mattress. He grunts a laugh and stops when she squeaks and thrashes. His mouth moves to her shoulder blades, where he presses kiss after kiss, and her back arches as he dips lower, following the curve of her spine. 

But she doesn’t want him to leave, not yet, so she tugs on his arm until he looms above her again, snuggling against her back like a giant teddy bear. Less fur, of course, but just as much warmth. He perches on his elbow as she guides his hand between her legs, achy and needy and hungry for his touch, and for the next few minutes she loses herself in the slow, tender strokes of his fingers as he drives her to the edge a second time.

“You know,” he murmurs, kissing the side of her throat, “I’m going to lick this pussy later.”

“Mm.” She feels the slow slide of cum as it leaks from her folds, and she imagines in vivid detail the blissful expression that's sure to unfold across Daddy's face when he starts to lick. 

That was their very first _special time_. A year ago, right after Rey had her first menstrual cycle, Daddy kept her home from school. He led her by the hand into her bedroom and eased her flat on her back, kissing her cheeks and forehead tenderly. It wasn't long before he spread her legs, locked his eyes on her face, and began to swipe his tongue up and down her virgin slit. She came messily in less than two minutes and shamelessly begged him to do it again. 

He's her Daddy, yes, but he's something more too. Their relationship can't be confined to ordinary boundaries. He always treated her like his little girl until the day she became something more, and from that point forward they were inextricable. No questions asked. 

Sometimes you just know. 

“...Rey.”

“Mm. Yes, Daddy?” She’s already exhausted, and it’s long past eight o’clock, which means no school for her after all. Maybe Daddy will let her nap for a little while before they go again. He’s in a very good mood—she can tell he wants to fill her up a second and third time. Maybe a fourth, too. 

“Do you know what that means?”

“Hm. No?”

“It means,” he says, slipping three fingers inside her pussy until the stretch is just shy of unbearable, “you can’t wash until I lick you clean.”

“But that’s messy,” she complains, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Don’t care,” he growls, fucking her torturously slow with his thick fingers. She rolls her hips, mumbling encouragement. “You keep our cream down there for Daddy’s mouth.” 

She whimpers, body shaking, as a third orgasm ripples like a shockwave. Her body jolts, and she bumps the back of her head against his chest. 

“Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes—I—“ Rey grunts and slams her hips back, wanting him to fuck her with his cock again, even as her current climax ebbs. It’s never enough. 

He digs his free hand into her hair and yanks. “Tell me you understand, sweet cheeks.”

“ _I do,_ ” she wails, squirming impatiently. “I do, Daddy!” 

“Good.” He kisses her jaw and mutters, “I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?”

“Please,” she begs, peeking at him over her shoulder, already working her hips. She knows she can convince him, given just a little extra time. He's always so eager to make her feel better. “Please, Daddy, one more, I just need—"

Down the hall, the shower shuts off, plunging the house into an oppressive silence. 

He groans and presses his face to her back. “Fuck. We’re out of time, Rey.”

For all the time Mom spends in the shower, she’s remarkably quick when it comes to putting on makeup and getting dressed. She knows from experience they have maybe five minutes max. 

With a disgruntled sigh, Rey drops her forehead to the mattress. “...Will I get in trouble?” 

He straightens, bracing himself on her back, and she flattens on the mattress, squirming under his weight. “What for?” 

“Skipping school,” she mumbles, staring at her nightstand. Definitely can’t forget to take her pill today. Her belly still feels full with his spend. 

Daddy laughs shortly. “Oh no, baby. It’s fine. They understand.”

She frowns, registering his odd tone. What's so funny? “They do?”

He still doesn’t pull out, not even when they hear Mom’s footsteps as she pads around the master bedroom in search of the day’s outfit. She’ll be finished soon. Finished and wondering where her husband’s wandered off to. His disappearances have been getting more and more frequent as the months pass. 

Daddy grips her hips, kneading them like he would a fresh batch of sourdough—rough and thorough, careful not to bruise or tear. She moans and wiggles happily, gasping when she feels his cock jump. 

“The school,” he explains, thumbs pressing down on her hip bones. “The administration knows me and your mom are having a...difficult time.”

“Oh.” 

They aren’t, really, except for the small fact that Daddy loves her more than he loves Mom. Which never seemed to be a problem until she hit puberty. As a kid, he was always her first defender, her protector and go-to confidante. Now, he's all those and far more. Now, he's committed to her in a way he never was with Mom, and it's becoming increasingly obvious to them all that their current arrangements will soon have to be adjusted. 

“Don’t worry.” He kisses the small of her back and tickles her hips before maneuvering her on her back. His face is faintly flushed, eyes bright. “Divorce takes time. I scheduled a meeting with my lawyer next week.”

“Okay.” Rey doesn’t understand how any of that works, but he sounds happy and carefree, so she trusts whatever he thinks is necessary. As long as they get to be together in the end. That’s all that matters. The D word is scary, and she’ll miss Mom, but she’s willing to make sacrifices. Things are always so much better when it’s just the two of them. 

“One day soon,” he says suddenly, “maybe a few weeks after the divorce, Mommy’s going to have an accident.” He pouts his lower lip like, _Oh, so sad._ “Then I’ll have you all to myself.” 

Rey laughs uncertainly, eyebrows furrowing. “What does that mean?” 

He traces her hip bone with a rough finger. “Don’t you want this all the time, sweet cheeks? You and me?” 

She shrugs, thinking about her book collection and missing Funko Pops. It’ll take her years to save enough for everything she wants. If nothing else, this way is much quicker. “I guess. We already do it a lot, though.”

These days she's more often sore between the legs than not.

“That’s not good enough for me.” He nips at her earlobe—not so much playful as reaffirming. _Mine,_ it says. _Mine._

Sometimes his attention is a little restrictive, but whatever—at least she gets things out of it. “And _don’t_ call me sweet cheeks.” 

Daddy rolls her back to her stomach as if he can't decide where he wants her and licks between her legs, growling like an animal. She shrieks and swats at his chest, and he relents, laughing. But his eyes tell her that this conversation isn’t finished. He’ll want her to state, in no uncertain terms, that she doesn’t plan on leaving him. Ever. 

She says it often enough already, but Daddy needs constant reassurance. 

He lifts her hips and sways forward, his cock bumping her clit, and she squeals and kicks her feet. He laughs and tickles her again, and for a moment, brief as lightning and just as illuminating, it’s like old times. Back when they made blanket forts and played board games and went on lunch dates and had tickle fights. Back when he sat her in his lap for a different reason. Back when their kisses were on cheeks and heads, not mouths and necks. 

Before Daddy started looking at her with eyes dark and gleaming like obsidian. Before he found any excuse to get her by herself. Before he intentionally started fights with Mom so she would leave them alone in the house for a few hours. 

A bedroom door creaks open down the hall. Footsteps wander from one side of the master bedroom to the other, and Mom calls, “Ben?”

He sighs and, with slow, careful movements, withdraws from Rey’s sore pussy. A fresh gush of cum follows, coating the head of his cock and drooling from her folds. It collects on the mattress, staining the freshly washed sheets. She starts to turn around, but Daddy suddenly grips her hips and bites her backside, and she’s so surprised that she shrieks. 

“Shit.” But he’s laughing, too, even as he slaps her other cheek, even as he stumbles from the bed and yanks on his jock pajamas. He runs a hand up and down his newly erect shaft, looking thoughtful, and absently plucks a tissue from the box on her bureau. 

Rey sits naked, legs crossed and hands in her lap, and watches as he cleans himself. The sight is erotic, and her fingers drift up her thighs, itching to stroke and rub. There’s a bottle of men’s body spray from Bath and Body Works on her bureau too—Leather & Teakwood—which they bought together when Mom asked after a long weekend away why Daddy smelled like Rey’s shampoo. He spritzes it on now—head-to-toe—masking any lingering scent of hers that might follow him from the room. 

Daddy finally stills, hands on his narrow hips, and stares back at Rey, who flushes instinctively but doesn’t look away. He likes her to be both obedient and stubborn—a fine line, she’s discovered. But one she’s mastered. 

He rolls his lips pensively and tilts his head, examining her naked body. “You getting dressed, baby?”

She smiles prettily, as expected. “That depends. How long are you gonna be?”

A smile tugs at his lips, but he pretends to be Serious Daddy. “Mom leaves in twenty minutes. What are you going to do while she gets ready?”

“Be quiet,” she says immediately. She knows the drill. “Pretend I’m not here.”

Pretend she’s at school, where she _should_ be. Her absences are really piling up this semester. 

“Good girl.” He casts a quick glance at the open door, then back at Rey. “Will you give me a kiss?” 

She pouts and peeks at him from under her lashes. “Will you give _me_ a kiss, Daddy?” 

He breaks, as she knew he would, and leans one knee on the bed, gathering her close to his chest. She snuggles against him, heart skipping in her chest, the spot between her legs already throbbing. When he kisses her, the world stops moving, and all she sees and tastes and hears and feels is him. Just him. 

“I love you,” he whispers, peppering soft kisses all over her face. 

“I love you,” she says back, licking the corner of his mouth. Sometimes she just wants to hold his face still and devour him. “But I’m not a good girl, Daddy. Good girls go to school.”

He tsks and lowers his head to nip at her breast. She arches her back, thrusting her chest closer to his face, and he sucks a nipple into his mouth without a second thought. He rolls his tongue over the peak, alternately licking and sucking until her skin turns a flushed red. Then he bites down—hard—and she whimpers and pulls at his shirt. 

“You’re right sweet cheeks,” he purrs, eyes glinting at the nickname she hates. “You’re a very bad girl, and Daddy’s going to punish you for it later.”

She flutters her lashes and kisses him softly on the cheek. “Promise?”

He groans and kisses her again, tongue flashing through her mouth. She greedily sucks him in, hands winding around his neck, fingers tangling in the thick strands of his hair. 

They have time for a quickie, right? Just one, maybe in her closet. Daddy has a key, after all. Rey cups between his legs, kissing him feverishly, but they both jump when Mom calls his name again. 

"Damn." Daddy bites her bottom lip and withdraws, obviously unwilling to be separated from her. “Sleep, baby. I’ll wake you up when it’s time.”

Time to spread her legs for him. Time to lick the sweat from his neck. Time to clench around his cock and beg him to pummel her until she can’t see straight. 

Rey shivers with anticipation. “Okay, Daddy. I’ll be waiting.”

He smiles and heads for the door. But before he closes it, he ducks back in and points a finger. “No washing, remember?”

She slides a hand between her legs and blinks at him innocently while she strokes. “Of course, Daddy.”

His gaze drops to the sticky mess on her fingers, and with visible reluctance, he drags his eyes away, rasps, “Be good,” and shuts the door.

Rey falls back on the mattress with a wide smile. That red Funko is definitely in the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> **this one's for all you greedy incest hoes**
> 
> **here's the[video](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5b706664a11c7) that inspired me**😗
> 
> ~~say hi! (or come yell at me)~~  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/naboojakku)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/naboojakku/?hl=en)
> 
> **OTHER WORKS**
> 
> Fluff
> 
> [Saving What We Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328586) (complete)  
> [#dirtytextchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771213) (oneshot)  
> [The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307039) (oneshot)  
> [Steal My Heart (There Are No Returns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701381) (oneshot)  
> [Only By Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673103) (oneshot)  
> [Love Only Matters When We Bleed For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415190) (complete)
> 
> Darkfics
> 
> [if you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361551) (WIP)  
> [drenched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117876) (complete)  
> [I've Got A Dark Alley & A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814914) (oneshot)  
> [never bet the devil your head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609829) (complete)  
> [Chasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962308) (complete)  
> [In Our Darkest Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810736) (complete)  
> [Stifle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724003) (oneshot)  
> [Aggressive Expansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568556) (complete)  
> \+ more!


End file.
